1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multi-functional peripherals (digital multi-functional peripherals) having a number of functions added to a basic digital copying apparatus have been put into practical use. For example, it is possible to perform facsimile communication using a scanner or a printer as a standard component provided on a digital copying apparatus. It is also possible to rasterize code data sent from a computer into bitmap data and print it using the printer. One of the multiple functions is a box function. The box function stores print images and scanned images in storage areas which are prepared in the storage device of a digital multi-functional peripheral in correspondence with respective users or sections and outputs the images in accordance with user's selection of data to be output, print settings, and post-process (finishing) settings.
The above-described prior art is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-53795.
However, to print a document stored in a box, the conventional digital multi-functional peripheral requires the user to do a cumbersome operation of selecting a document to be printed, inputting various print settings and finishing settings, and then inputting a print instruction. In, for example, the life insurance industry, there is a case of use in which an insurance agent who has created a specification always attaches an explanation of important information to it and then gives it to the customer. At this time, the specification creator must select both the specification stored in a box and the explanation of important information by himself/herself consciously and input an output instruction. If the explanation of important information stored in the box in advance is rewritten or deleted, no intended output result can be obtained.